Sometimes The Unexpected Happens
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Triplets weren't what they had expected the first time around... but when they find out, how will Finn and Amanda handle this? (Co-written with GirlGoneGamer)
1. So When We Were There

_**July 7th 2018…**_

_They looked at the ultrasound monitor… and then at each other in shock._

_"Do you see three of them as well?" Amanda questioned._

_"Three kids…" Finn responded as Jordan and Yukie had reached the ER... and walked into the room._

_And immediately looked at each other._

_"Triplets…" Jordan replied quietly, Yukie dragging him into the hallway._

_"When you snuck those fertility drugs into Mandy's drink by accident, how many did you put in?" Yukie asked._

_"I only put in… three." Jordan responded._

_"Have you lost your damn mind?! Great, we're in trouble. And most of all, I don't know how are they gonna survive raising three little kids." Yukie repiled._

_"I didn't mean to put too much in her drink, Love!" Jordan responded as Seth reached them._

_"What, did I miss it? What happened, is she okay?" Seth asked._

_"You missed four surprises! First, Mandy's pregnant. And the three other surprises, she's pregnant with not only one, but three, thanks to Mr. Luck of the Irish here." Yukie explained._

_"I… put too many fertility pills in her drink… Seth, you okay? You look shocked." Jordan responded as Seth sat down._

_"Are you sure there's three?" Seth asked once more._

_"Why don't you go see? Mandy and Finn are in shock too." Yukie suggested._

_Seth stood up and headed into the room as Amanda and Finn were looking at the ultrasound pictures._

_"Yep… there are definitely three of them." Amanda replied quietly._

_"What?! After what Jordan did, how in the hell are you going to raise three kids on your own? I can see so many people leaving you in the dust. Starting with me and Yukie." Seth responded._

_"Well not me, I'd never leave. And Yukie just needs to calm down." Finn replied as he rubbed Amanda's back._

_"Three mini versions of both of you…" Seth responded._

_"Yeah, and they will be here soon." Finn repiled._

_"About a little under 7 months from now… we need a bigger house and three of everything for them." Amanda responded._

_"We'll help you. Just don't worry about things." Yukie responded after she walked in with Jordan._

_"It's gonna be overwhelming but we're all family and family sticks together." Jordan replied before Seth left, still in shock and an ultrasound picture in his hands._

_He reached the Performance Center and found Dean… and Dean immediately knew part of it._

_"Mandy's pregnant…" Dean replied._

_"And here's the second, third and fourth surprise." Seth responded, handing the picture to Dean… who went wide eyed._

_"There's three?! No way, man. How can that be?" Dean asked in shock._

_"Jordan Devlin slipped too many fertility pills into Mandy's drink that night!" Seth replied._

_"That's it, I'm gonna kill him!" Dean retorted._

_"I don't think he meant to. Both Yukie and Mandy were drinking red wine that night." Seth replied, Dean going wide eyed again._

_"Jordan accidentally put too much in Mandy's drink when he was aiming for Yukie's?! Holy fuck!" Dean responded._

_"I don't know if she knows that Jordan was supposed to do that to her. Was she having problems with conceiving?" Seth asked._

_"Ever since Yukie lost her son." Dean replied, Seth realising it now._

_"How is he going to explain it to her now? It's all his fault for putting the pills in the wrong drink." Seth responded._

_"I don't know. And with everyone else, they're gonna be overwhelmed." Dean replied._

_"No more so than Finn and Mandy." Seth responded._

_"Yep, having three is enough. They're better not try again for a fourth." Dean replied._

_Seth nodded, knowing that everyone else would be completely taken aback…_

**Present time…**

"Triplets… I expected twins but…" Amanda responded after taking a prenatal vitamin, Finn putting a plate in front of her with pizza on it before she thanked him and ate.

"It's a miracle, Love." Finn repiled, before Yukie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, a real miracle." Yukie responded.

"Yukie, how long are you going to be mad at me?" Jordan replied.

"When hell freezes over." Yukie answered.

Amanda glanced at her LG Aristo 2, seeing a text from Dean… who was clearly rambling.

_'How are you pregnant when Yukie was trying to get pregnant?!'_

_'Jordan made a mistake in which glass to put it in, Dean! People mix things up!' _Amanda replied.

"Don't touch me, you don't deserve to touch me!" Yukie retorted after throwing her plate in Jordan's face.

Amanda was about to intervene but Finn gently stopped her, his right hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, that's right, back away. And I'm leaving. I don't want nothing to do with you or Jordan anymore." Yukie responded, grabbing her keys and leaving.

"These next few months are gonna be long ones." Amanda replied after Yukie drove off.

"I'm sorry guys, it's all my fault. Me and Yukie wanted to have kids. I should go." Jordan responded after wiping his face off and left.

"Let them figure their relationship out." Finn replied.

"He made a mistake, how long can she really be pissed off?" Amanda questioned as Finn got her to lie down and rubbed her slightly swollen stomach as she was already showing because of there being three babies.

"You have no idea how mad she's ever become? She didn't take her meds for a full week and she tried to end her life, Mandy." Finn explained.

"You think she's off her meds again?" Amanda questioned.

"I saw her take them this morning, she's more shocked than anything now." Finn responded.

"And turning it into anger." Amanda replied as Finn rested his head on her stomach, both turning their attention to the triplets. "Think they're okay? They're probably freaked out." She responded.

"I'm not sure, Love. They're so tiny in there, I can hardly tell." Finn responded.

"They are." Amanda replied before seeing an excited text from her mom.

_'Are you really pregnant, sweetheart? I'm starting to cry now.'_

_'There's three of them… can I admit something? We're excited but Finn and I are also scared.' _Amanda replied.

'_There's three? I'm crying right now, but I'm surprised, sweetheart. But don't worry, if you need help you can ask us or even Yukie, since she was once a nurse in the pediatric ward.'_

_'There's the problem, Mom. She and her fiance have been trying to have kids as well and Jordan mixed up the drinks he was putting the fertility drugs in.' _Amanda replied.

_'So that's what happened? What do you know about them? Are they still going to keep trying?'_

_'I'm scared they'll split up.' _Amanda responded.

And she knew Finn was too.


	2. In Over Our Heads?

At John's house, John let Dean and Seth in.

"So I take it you two are just as shocked?" John asked.

"Yeah, but… the news is not setting in. Mandy wasn't supposed to be pregnant." Dean responded.

"I know she and Finn were gonna try after they got married but surprises happen." John replied.

"But everything went downhill. We saw Yukie heading into a bar with no ring on her finger. And Jordan didn't want to talk to us after when he punched Seth." Dean explained.

"He clocked me really damn hard. Got any ice?" Seth replied.

John nodded and Seth headed into the kitchen, putting ice into a Ziploc bag before closing it and putting it on his right eye.

Finn and Amanda were looking at houses that were on sale when Finn picked up his IPhone X and saw a text from Baron.

_'Me and Yukie are having a good time at the bar, Balor!'_

_'Get her out of there, you drunk moron!' _Finn responded.

"Corbin?" Amanda replied.

_'Hell no, we're having fun! We're gonna play Russian Roulette!'_

As Baron retrieved the .38 Special, Charlie took it away.

"Charlie!" Yukie yelled.

"No weapons in my bar!" Charlie responded.

"Fine then, let's play the drinking game instead… everytime we drink, we say something bad about someone, okay?" Baron explained and Yukie nodded as shot glasses was poured in.

"I got one… Mandy and Finn… stupid as hell." Yukie responded before drinking her shot.

"How so?" Baron asked.

"Those two made three little terrors!" Yukie replied, Baron going wide eyed.

"What?!" Baron responded in shock.

"You heard me? That bitch… took my pills… and ended up pregnant instead." Yukie replied, before taking in another shot. "Your turn." She responded.

Baron downed a shot… and then spoke up.

"Triplets?! Neither of their families have any records of triplets, how?!" Baron asked.

"Because… my ex-fiance… put too many pills in her drink when it should have been me. Good thin. I left his ass in the dust. Finn and Mandy were slowing me down." Yukie responded before downing another shot.

"Those two are your family. I can understand leaving Jordan behind but family is family." Baron replied, picking Yukie up over his right shoulder and taking her outside after grabbing their phones before hailing a cab.

"You call that a family, those two with three on the way? My family left me behind so many years ago… after that plane accident… and I never trusted anyone with the word family again." Yukie explained.

It wasn't long into the ride back home that Yukie passed out… and Baron looked through his IPhone X, finding an article from 1995.

_'Mother and child die in plane crash, leaving youngest orphaned.'_

Baron put his phone away and was horrified.

_'That's why she doesn't trust anyone who is willing to give her a good life. But when Mandy came into her life… she felt good once again.'_

Amanda picked up a picture of her and Yukie from the day Yukie was officially adopted into the Cena family… and Finn saw it and smiled.

"We made sure she was never alone again…" Amanda responded.

"But now… she is again." Finn repiled.

The two held each other, hoping things would be calmer.

_**July 8th 2018…**_

Yukie stopped her timer and took her Lithium, rubbing her head after closing the bottle.

"After this… I'm never going down to the bar again." Yukie muttered to herself.

She went to go shave and clean off… and felt better after a shower, putting on orange corrector concealer under her eyes and lavender corrector concealer on the sides of her face before blending it in with her regular concealer and applying highlighter on her nose, cheekbones, forehead and upper eyelids before applying black eyeliner in a cat eye style and teal mascara.

Dressed in shorts and a tank top, she headed downstairs and saw Baron with breakfast already cooked.

"What the hell happened yesterday?" Yukie asked.

"You were drunk and talking at the same time. So, I've brought you home." Baron responded.

"But don't you have someone at home, waiting on you?" Yukie asked.

"Called her and explained it." Baron responded.

"I feel like I messed up… and owe someone an apology." Yukie replied.

"You do, Yukie. And what about you and Jordan? Are you two going to fix things?" Baron asked.

"Try our best to." Yukie responded before seeing an ultrasound picture. "Damn it, I went off at Mandy! My fucking sister!" She replied loudly… before rubbing her head.

"Who's carrying your nieces or nephews." Baron responded.

"Three… when you think of that, who do you imagine them acting more like?" Yukie replied as she ate.

"I have no idea. Maybe two of them acting like Finn or Mandy. Or probably all three of them." Baron responded.

Amanda had taken a prenatal vitamin and had eaten… and saw a text from Kurt.

_'How are you feeling today? I heard the news from Seth and a few others. And I'm proud of you.'_

_'Feeling okay, just need to mend things with Yukie… and buy new clothes, mine won't fit anymore.' _Amanda responded, having put on the biggest clothes she could find.

_'I hope everything goes well, Mandy. If you need any help, please let me know.'_

_'I will, thank you.' _Amanda replied before checking her makeup over again and nodding.

She headed downstairs and saw Finn and Sami… and Sami set the picture aside as he sat down.

"How? How is this even possible?" Sami asked.

"Jordan accidentally dosed the wrong drink." Finn responded.

"Well, you two are in it now. Taking away what should have happened to Yukie, instead of Mandy. Yukie even told me that Mandy always takes stuff that belongs to her, you know. And it's the truth." Sami explained.

"She says a lot of things when she's off her Lithium, Rami." Amanda responded, Sami going wide eyed.

"Lithium? She's bipolar?" Sami asked.

"Mandy found out when the two were just kids, growing up." Finn responded.

"Damn. Sorry." Sami replied before he and Amanda hugged… and he held her out at arms length. "They're growing fast." He responded.

At Macy's, Amanda and Finn were looking around and putting things in the shopping cart… and Dean saw them and walked over.

"Yukie's back at hers and Jordan's house, they're talking." Dean replied.

"I just wish we knew what side of her biological family that she got the disorder from… we can't ask her parents and brother." Finn responded.

"Does she have any other relatives in Japan?" Dean asked.

"Not that we know of. Her father disappeared when she was just a baby. Mother and brother died in a plane accident when Yukie was left with Mandy's parents to watch over her." Finn explained.

"Her mother's name was Sumire but we haven't found any records of her maiden last name." Amanda responded before Dean picked up three more onesies… and Amanda looked at him as they were pink.

"I have a feeling that all three of them are girls." Dean responded.

"Even at the 20th week, it'll be hard for the doctor to tell. Three kids aren't gonna stay still long enough." Finn replied, Dean nodding in agreement.

"But we'll know sooner or later." Dean responded.

Back at the townhouse, Amanda answered her ringing phone… and immediately heard Hunter talking as well as Vince.

"Tell her that she and Finn are suspended without pay!" Vince retorted.

"You can't legally suspend them for starting a family!" Hunter yelled, turning to his IPhone 8. "Sorry kiddo, you two aren't suspended." He responded.

"Why is he so mad?" Amanda asked.

"If you ever set foot on Raw or SmackDown, you and your soon to be husband will be in the unemployment line, just like I did with your little friend!" Vince retorted.

"You can't suspend or fire anyone for no damn reason, Vince!" Hunter replied loudly.

"I can and I just did. End of story and case closed. I'm shredding their files now." Vince responded.

"The offices are locked!" Hunter replied.

"He's not taking the decision to be put in a retirement home too well, is he?" Amanda questioned as she remembered what Hunter had told her at Raw back on the 2nd.

"So it was your idea, Mandy? That's it, for now on, don't call me back and as a matter of fact, I hope you and your so called husband will be sent to hell!" Vince retorted.

"Let's go, Vince." Linda responded, guiding him into the home.

"The board called an emergency meeting, you can guess how that went." Hunter explained.

"You're… CEO now?" Amanda replied as she sat down.

"That's right, kiddo. Since I'm in charge, Raw and SmackDown will be a better show for our viewers." Hunter responded.

"That's good… I just hope he didn't damage the little sets of ears." Amanda replied, her right hand on her stomach. "We're looking for a bigger house." She responded.

"There are lots of houses for sale where you are, Mandy. I'm sure you can find one." Hunter repiled.

"I hope so. Stay safe, Hunter." Amanda responded before they hung up.

And she thought back.


End file.
